


Prizes of Gold

by Unseenandforgotten



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseenandforgotten/pseuds/Unseenandforgotten
Summary: When Jace can't get rid of a guy he's dating who turned out to be an asshole, Magnus steps in to helpBased on a Tumblr prompt; "My current partner is a huge asshole and I need a reason to break up with them so will you pretend to be my possessive and violent ex"





	Prizes of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).

> So I haven't written in a full story in 9 years (yeah, I checked. Holy crap, I didn't think it had been that long) so I might be a little rusty. I've written bits and pieces over the years but well I've not had the motivation or inspiration. When I saw this prompt on Tumblr, I had an idea of what to write pop into my head that I knew I had to get out before I lost it.
> 
> This is my first official story on A03 until I get round to rewriting the fics I have on FFN.net and posting them here so please be nice and tell me how I did.
> 
> This is also a birthday fic for the amazing and wonderful Takara Phoenix, who got me to fall in love with this pairing, and I have loved every minute of it!
> 
> This is for you Phoe!! I hope you like it! Happy belated Birthday!!!
> 
> (I can not come up with titles at all...)

When Magnus woke up this morning, he thought it would be a typical Wednesday. He would get up, whip up some breakfast, a cup of hot coffee with some pancakes and fruit, and spend his morning on the balcony with today’s newspaper and his cats for company before he had to think about doing any high warlock business.

He did not expect to walk in to the kitchen to his shadowhunter roommate sitting at the breakfast bar with his head in his hands, fingers gripping his golden blond hair in frustration. Alec, his Parabatai, sat beside him and was rubbing his back and murmuring under his breath to Jace.

Slowly approaching the pair while he pulled on a robe over his sleepwear, Magnus couldn’t help but ask,  
“Good morning you two, everything alright?”  
Jace remained silent while Alec replied in his stead,  
“There is this guy Jace has been on a couple of dates with, but is a bit of an asshole. Jace has tried to tell him it’s over but he can’t seem to take the hint. So Jace is trying to figure out how to get him to back off.”

“Hmmm, that is quite a dilemma blondie” Magnus replied, taking a seat opposite the pair. He waved a hand and a selection of breakfast foods appeared on the table before them, along with a pot of freshly brewed coffee.

Jace instantly sat up and grabbed the plate of waffles, along with the bottle of chocolate sauce.  
“I need to think of a way to get rid of him for good so he knows he has no chance with me”

Magnus held a cup of coffee to his lips, a smirk growing on his face. Oh he had an idea, and if he played his cards right, he could kill two birds with one stone. You see ever since Jace had moved in, and Magnus had gotten to know the blond shadowhunter, he had become attracted to the golden haired beauty. The fact that Jace often worked out shirtless in the living room only helped speed things along.

He had also seen the way Jace sometimes looked at Magnus when he thought he wasn’t looking. If Magnus just so happened to practise a few of his spells on the balcony while not wearing a shirt, well that was just a coincidence.

“I might just have an idea for you, little shadowhunter” Magnus purred, catching Jace’s attention,

“Hey! I’m only a few inches shorter than you,” he glared before the rest of Magnus’ statement registered, “but I’m listening.”

~*~*~*~ 

Pandemonium was as busy as ever that Friday night. The dance floor was a sea of bodies, each one dancing to the beat the DJ conjured. The bar was just as lively, the talented bar staff keeping up the demand for drinks and each one doing it with a flourish that showed that impeccable talent of mixing drinks.

Jace sat on a stool, sipping his drink while he waited for his date to arrive. A few minutes later, an arm swung round his shoulder  
“Hey, been waiting long?” Brad asked, grabbing the stool next to Jace and flagging down the barman  
“Hey you, not too long. Thought I’d grab a drink while I waited for you” Jace replied with a smile, while he secretly hit send on his phone before sticking it in his back pocket.

They talked casually for a few minutes before the crowd behind them parted like the Red Sea, and Magnus Bane stepped up the bar right beside Jace.

And he looked gorgeous. Jace couldn’t take his eyes off him. He’d gotten blue dye put in his hair tonight, and complemented it by wearing blue eyeshadow with some black eyeliner. He wore a sapphire blue shirt with the top two buttons undone with a black waistcoat, a pair of black leather trousers and smart pair of black leather shoes.

Jace on the other was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jean, helping to show off his sexy ass, a pair of combat boots, and a black shirt with blue stitching.

“Hello Jace,” Magnus purred as he stroked Jace’s cheek, “Long time no see”

“Magnus?!” Jace turned around surprised, “I thought you’d moved back to Edom! When did you get back?” Jace leapt out of the stool and pulled Magnus into a tight hug

“Last week actually,” Magnus replied, his arms encircling Jace as he returned the hug, “I missed you though sweetheart so I hoped I would find you here”

“Who are you?” Brad interrupted, clearly confused with a glare on his face

“This is Magnus. He owns this club and we used to date” Jace answered, one of his arms still around Magnus’ waist. Brad was just about to reply when Magnus interrupted,

“Excuse me puppy, ‘used to date’? As far as I’m aware, we never broke up”

“I thought you moving to Edom pretty much settled that” Jace replied, trying to take a step back but Magnus only tightened his grip

“Oh no, I wasn’t moving there permanently. I just had some business to sort out with my father. I was coming back, especially after all the trouble it took to get you in the first place. I don’t share nor do I plan on ever giving you up”

“Now hang on a minute, you left Jace behind therefore he doesn’t belong to you anymore” Brad exclaimed, trying to make a grab for Jace. But he was stopped by Magnus who glared at Brad with a golden glare that promised pain if he placed even one finger on Jace’s body.

“Now listen here, Jace is mine and will always be mine. You have a problem with that? Well tough. Now leave.” Magnus glared, his eyes still there beautiful golden colour.

Jace, who’s knees were almost turning to jelly from being turn on due to both the possessiveness in Magnus’ voice and the golden eyes, turned to Brad and said,

“I think you should leave Brad, Magnus and I have some things to discuss”

Brad took another look between Jace and Magnus,  
“Whatever, I can find someone better anyway” before turning around and leaving in a huff.

Magnus on the other hand, lead Jace to his office in the back, a hand on the small of Jace’s’ back. As soon as the door was closed, Magnus had Jace up against the door with a hand on either side of his head, and his face close to Jace’s as if he were going to kiss him

“I think that went well, don’t you” Magnus smirked, his voice taking on a deep sultry tone. Jace swallowed nervously, unable to take his eyes of Magnus. He simply nodded.

Magnus’ smirk widened and he dove in for a kiss, Jace returning the favour within seconds. One of Magnus hands went into Jace’s hair, holding his head as he deepened the kiss.  
His other hand went to Jace’s hip, slowing trailing to the thigh and then back up to Jace’s ass and giving it a squeeze.

Jace broke the kiss to let out a moan, his head falling back to hit the door with a soft thud. His eyes opened slightly to show they too had taken on a golden glow. Magnus then attacked Jace’s neck with kisses then bites.

“I have wanted to do this for a long while Jace,” Magnus said between nips, “Ever since you started walking around the apartment with those low riding sweatpants and no shirt”

“Hey, you practicing magic on the balcony with no shirt wasn’t helping either. And your eyes have got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Magnus stopped and looked at Jace with a look of surprise, soon replaced with a look of love on his face,

“I love you Jace”

“I Love you too Magnus”

~*~*~ 

When Jace walked in to the institute the next day, a smile on his face and his neck covered in various bite marks in different stages of healing, he spotted Brad talking to another shadowhunter in the corridor. Magnus had taken great delight in leaving marks on Jace’s skin when he found out how turned on Jace got from Magnus’ possessiveness. I mean sure, Jace could have healed them in an instance but he liked having them on his skin to show the world who he belonged to.

When moment Brad saw Jace, he quickly ended his conversation and bolted in the opposite direction.

Jace’s smile couldn’t get any bigger before he headed to Alec’s office. Maybe he could get a spar in before his next assignment.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written for this fandom so I hope it did okay :) I haven't finished watching the TV series yet and haven't even started the books yet. But considering how pissed off I got at Bella while reading Twilight, it might not be pretty. Especially after how close I came to burning my books. Instead I just sold them.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked everyone!!


End file.
